Take Over
Take Over is the 24th scene in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and The Son's third level. The level takes place on December 14th, 1991 and is the penultimate scene in both Wrong Number and the Hotline Miami series. Scene Intro Continuing level-wise from Caught, the player takes control of Manny Pardo as he enters the Russian Mafia HQ. Pardo demands Blue Lips bring his boss out front for unspecified reasons, possibly to collaborate with The Son in killing Colombians or to kill The Son with his magnum he was inspecting in Caught's outro. Blue Lips tells Pardo that The Son's out today. Pardo knows he's lying, as the Son's car is out front, but leaves anyway. The camera pans to The Son who is using a captured and stripped-naked Colombian mobster as a punching bag. The dead body of an interrogated Colombian is also nearby. He tells his men to be on time or he's toast and leaves for his car. Level This scene has 3 stages and contains Colombian mobsters, Dogs and Thugs. The first floor has an electric guitar collection and a bar counter with a dragon statue weaving in and out of it, as well as several angelic statues and a large table with an emerald sword design on it. The second floor has two entrances: one disgorges the Son into an arcade section and the other to a music production section. The music mixer half also has a small pool, and the center of the map has two heavily windowed recreation rooms containing several types of enemies. The third floor has a main central statue, a small casino room, several heavily-windowed central rooms and a room full of wine barrels, as well as a heavily-windowed room with yet another emerald sword table. The final floor has no enemies but contains golden angelic statues, one of which is split in two to bookend the door to the main office (foreshadowing the Rainbow Bridge gate in Apocalypse being bookended by gray angels). Outro After clearing all the stages, the lone Son enters the Colombian boss' office where several mobsters are waiting for him. The Son angrily gives the Colombian boss and his goons ten seconds to give up, which the Colombians dismiss as insanity. However, this is just a distraction which allows several armed Russian mobsters to sneak behind the windows and kill the last of the Colombians in a coordinated burst of fire. Music * "Ms. Minnie" by Auto Delta Time plays in the intro. * "Future Club" by Perturbator plays during the level. Trivia * This scene has some resemblance to the Rub Out mission from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, because as in Vice, the main goal is to kill a gang leader that is on hostile terms with the player character. The most obvious difference between these two is that the protagonist of Vice City, Tommy Vercetti, has help from an ally while The Son kills everyone inside on his own and has his men kill the Colombian Boss at the end of the level in a coordinated burst of fire. ** Coincidentally, Ricardo Diaz, the target of the Rub Out mission, is a Colombian cartel boss himself. * This is the only other scene apart from Seizure that allows the player to use The Son's abilities at the beginning of the level. ** However, choosing his Dirty Hands ability can softlock the level at the third stage, as two dogs may get stuck behind the statue in the NE quarter of the map, requiring a projectile and therefore putting all efforts put into the level in vain at the very end. * There is a bug where if you arrive at the Colombian Boss' office without initiating the cutscene on the final floor and opening the doors with a gun, the player can kill the Colombian Boss and the two dogs before entering the room. This grants no points at all though, and is merely for cutscene purposes. Category:Chapter Category:The Son scenes Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes